


BreezeThoughts

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: FNAF, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Charlie and Sammy as well as their wives are mentioned but i’m not including them, Gen, Im sad and i take my sadness out on my characters, Implied Cheating, Implied Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: Henry’s inner monologue.(short kinda ventfic)[Canon]





	BreezeThoughts

henry loved william.

he always had. and always will. even if the worst came to worst some part of him would love him in the end.

maybe it was the way that he held his head up high. or how he treated sammy and charlie like his own. or his creative and bedazzling ideas for the pizzeria. maybe it was the way he fitted in his clothing. so toned. or how he fitted the look of an owner; smart looking, official, and a bit tired.

or maybe it was the way he cradled him some nights, after sneaking out. how he’d talk about plans of running away and starting anew with the kids. of having a life on their own with no worries of being caught. with no pizzeria to worry about.

either way, henry loved william.

every part of his heart was attached to him, despite having a wife. he knew it was wrong to be feeling this way, especially since he loved his wife as well, but did nothing to fix it.

maybe he should of fixed it though, he thought, as he reached his hand out of his pocket. maybe he wouldn’t be so attached then. maybe he wouldn’t of given him a chance to explain himself. and maybe he wouldn’t be where he was.

maybe he wouldn’t be bleeding out in afton’s arms, mumbling forgiveness and mindless things. maybe he’d be cooking lunch with his wife. or teaching sammy how to ride a bike. he always wanted to learn after all. or maybe playing outside with charlie, despite it raining last night.

but.

henry loved william.

as he always has. and always will.

even though the worst came to worst some part of him loved him in the end.


End file.
